


Feelings Uninhibited

by Always_Stargate



Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drunken Flirting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Stargate/pseuds/Always_Stargate
Summary: They survived so much over so many years. They were each others' comfort and strength all the while trying to resist their growing and complex feelings for one another. Set during the series and attempting to remain canon compliant and respecting the regs.





	1. Abydonian Moonshine

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by discussion on Tumblr about Sam getting flirty when she has been drinking. But what if Jack was the one who got flirty? He's certainly no stranger to having a drink and has had many reasons over the series to find comfort in the bottle.
> 
> Every chapter has both Sam and Jack's POV. I expect things to get smuttier as we move through.

**Jack’s POV**

Jack couldn’t believe how fuzzy his brain felt. He considered himself someone who could hold his liquor, particularly in the last 14 months, but there was something else in that Abydonian moonshine. What had Daniel been teaching those kids?!

Jack got up from the table and slowly wound his way through the passageways, smiling and dipping his head at various people, and made his way out of the pyramid. He needed to take a leak and didn’t fancy getting caught by anyone. With his forearm resting on the side wall and his eyes closed and pressing into his forearms, Jack peed under the light of the two visible moons. There was enough of a soft glow that Jack could make out some sand dunes in the distance when he looked around. It was breath-taking.

The music and general noise was muted from where he was. The quiet and the clear skies were something he could easily get used to. Though there were two moons, there was not all that much more light than a clear night with a full moon back on Earth. It was well past sunset and the sky would have been dark had it not been heavily salted with stars. 

Jack found himself unable to go back inside the brightly lit pyramid, instead wishing he had his telescope as he gazed up at the stars. Looking around at the night sky, Jack followed the line of a constellation he didn’t recognise and as he looked up and started to look behind himself found the floor rapidly approaching. Jack let out an “oomph” and grumbled as he tried to get back up.

Small but firm hands gripped his biceps as Jack suddenly found standing up was somewhat easier. 

“I’m glad I found you sir. You seemed a little unsteady when you left the feast and I wanted to make sure you were ok.”

“I’m glad you were here to rescue me Captain. Seems I got a little distracted and uh, fell on my ass.”

When she ducked her head to hide her smile, Jack felt a flutter and a desire to get her to do it again.

“Say Carter, know anything much about what is actually up there?”

“Of course sir. I’d be happy to tell you but perhaps we should sit down.”

Jack pointed to a small mound of sand and indicated for her to sit down. He practically fell as he lowered himself to the sand. Slowly laying back, Jack decided that she should join him. He tugged on her sleeve near her bicep and when she finally complied he slid his hand down her arm and to her hand. As his fingers slid between her thumb and forefinger and along part of her palm, he felt her shiver slightly before he pulled back. Jack closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Maybe this hadn’t been such a good idea.

She coughed and then started talking about various stars that could be seen from Abydos but how the constellations were not visible because of the different perspective. She talked…and talked…and talked about science and space. Jack had never paid so little attention and at the same time been so enthralled. He turned on his side and rested his head on his hand while he looked at her. Eyes so full of wonder and passion as she continued her technobabble. Yes that was the word for it. Her skin was alabaster and so smooth, hardly touched by the sun let alone life. He had now read her file and while she had plenty of experience she was still so young and…beautiful.

Suddenly her eyes, those blue, blue eyes were looking at him. They were wide-eyed and her lips were parted. Jack took a deep breath before he spoke and was struck with a smell he hadn’t noticed before and so could only be attributed to her. He didn’t know how to describe the scent but it was sweet like vanilla, earthy like sandalwood and spicy like cinnamon. He wanted to taste it on her skin. He could only imagine what it would be like to explore her porcelain flesh.

“I bet you could read the phone book and have all the boys running to you.”

“I’m ah, not sure…”

“Oh come on Carter. You must know that you’re practically a piece of art.”

And she blushed! Jack felt the victory all the way down to his groin. He knew he was being very forward. Far too forward for a commanding officer, particularly to a subordinate. He needed to stop before he lost control.

“Sorry about that. I’m having a hard time with the Abydonian booze.”

He lay back on the cool sand and scrubbed his hand over his face.

“Don’t worry about it, I’m flattered sir. Perhaps we should head back inside with everyone else.”

“You’re right of course. Help me up will ya?”

She stood effortlessly and put her hand out to him. They gripped hands around the wrist and she pulled him up. He overcorrected on his way up and almost fell against her. Their hands were still gripped between them, pressed against their chests, faces close, looking into each other’s eyes. Jack realised he wanted to kiss her and a small part of his brain screamed at him to not take advantage of her. It helped him to focus.

“Sorry Carter. You should head inside. I’ll be in soon.”

She looked hesitant for a moment but she was a good soldier and she turned, letting go of his hand and walked back inside. Resisting the urge to sit on the sand again, Jack walked slowly into the pyramid and made his way to their sleeping quarters. It might be lax of him to retire to bed like this without sorting out who was on watch but he was in no fit state. His mind felt both clearer and frustrated. Hopefully tomorrow he and Carter could just work together like nothing had happened. He could feign ignorance anyway.

**Sam’s POV**

The Colonel had got up slowly from their table. He looked a little shaky on his feet and didn’t quite seem to be walking in a straight line. Sam returned to the conversation at the table but found herself distracted by Daniel and his wife, Sha’re. She was very beautiful and though her body was covered she was sexy. The boys drew attention to them every time they kissed and it seemed they kissed a lot.

Sam felt like a voyeur and decided to go check on the Colonel before heading to bed. She looked along a few different corridors before she headed outside. He was standing to the side of the entryway looking up at the stars. Sam took a moment to look as well but saw him fall out of her line of sight. He was sitting by the time she got to him and she helped him to stand.

He made some comment about falling and she couldn’t hold back the smile that crept on her face. Instead she let it come and looked quickly at her feet hoping he hadn’t noticed. He caught her attention by asking her what she knew about the stars in this part of the galaxy. They sat on the cool sand and then she felt his hand pulling her backwards.

His hand had tugged at her jacket first but as she lay back the warmth of his hand travelled down her arm and slid into her hand. It tickled somewhat and she couldn’t help the shiver. Glad for the dark surrounds, Sam felt the prickle of goosebumps crawl up her arm and across her chest. She coughed and anxiously started to talk about the stars to help her heartrate come back down. Talking science had often been a helpful strategy for her when she felt uncertain. It was her stable base and she was, or at least she had been unshakable in her knowledge until she had started on the Stargate program. There was so much more she didn’t know now and she was living in amongst it every day. On another planet, after travelling through a wormhole, looking at a sky that very few others on Earth could boast let alone even comprehend.

Oh gosh he was staring at her. He was propped up on his elbow, resting his head on his hand and he was staring at her. His eyes looked black in this light and Sam wasn’t sure if it was just the light or indeed that his pupils had dilated. He seemed to breathe her in before making some comment about boys. She blushed and ducked her head once more. As she looked up she could see the regret cross his face. He looked ashamed for a brief second before he apologised for his behaviour. She was flattered but didn’t want to become the girl that fell for her commander.

He asked for her help to stand up and she scrambled to her feet quicker than she should and hoped he wouldn’t notice. She used one hand to limit their contact, not trusting herself at the moment. He almost fell into her as she pulled him too forcefully. Their hands still gripped and trapped between them, he was even closer now. Her brain started to hum but she leaned back anyway. This was not the time or place.

He told her to go and she knew it was necessary. This journey was far too important to allow some alien alcohol to muddy the waters or risk a transfer. She wanted to be on the team and she wanted to work with him. It didn’t matter that he made her skin tingle and her mind wonder what those lips would feel like on her skin. She turned and allowed her hand to sip from his. She walked straight inside and back to their group. She didn’t know if he would come back to the table but she needed some water and a distraction before heading to bed. He had upset her equilibrium and she really just didn’t want to think about it right now.


	2. Losses and Gains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is wallowing after the events of Cold Lazarus. It has been a difficult couple of months in the Stargate Program.

He was angry. This fucking job put him through so many ups and downs in such a short space of time. At least when he was doing Black Ops life was a lot more straight forward. Kill or be killed. Serve your country with your team and get out alive. In the space of a few weeks Jack had not only lost a friend in Kawalski, but he’d been reminded of the family he once had. Charlie and Sara were gone too.

Jack swirled his Jack Daniels, considering whether he should slow down but he still felt the pain so he swallowed the remainder of the glass and got up to pour himself another one. Walking into the kitchen Jack swore louder than he’d meant to when his doorbell chimed. He thought of ignoring it but didn’t want the person to ring it again.

“Now is really not a good time so whatever you want just…”

Jack stopped in his tracks as he stared into blue eyes that had also been haunting his dreams. There she was, smiling warily, and in civies, on his doorstep at 4 in the afternoon. She was in tight jeans and a pink sweater. He couldn’t stop comparing the pink to either the blue dress from the Shavadi, or the green khaki of her cut-off tank top. His eyes roamed unabashed down her neck and collar to the top of her sweater. As he saw the top of her round breasts, Jack dragged his eyes back up to hers. She gulped and looked uncomfortable. He should apologise but his mind wouldn’t allow him the niceties. Instead he stuck with being gruff and direct.

“What are you doing here Carter? I’m no good for company right now. You should go.”

Jack started to close the door because he didn’t want to hear what she might say.

“Please don’t shut me out.”

He wasn’t sure he had even heard the words but he stopped anyway. He expected to see her crying but all he saw was steely determination.

“You don’t have to face this alone. I know you must be hurting.”

He couldn’t help the scoff that came out of his mouth but he was also impressed. She was strong and not afraid of his temper, and she was pretty...

“Fine. Come in and join the party. You can have beer, Jack Daniels or water.”

He knew she was following him but he just went through the motions pouring himself another double in his glass and he got her a clean one before heading back to the lounge. She followed slowly and cautiously. Her glass in hand had a similar pour in it. She sat slowly on the other end of the lounge and angled herself towards him.

She raised her glass and looked as though she was about to speak but instead she gulped the whole thing. She placed the glass on the table and mumbled something that sounded like ‘sorry’.

“You have nothing to be sorry about Carter. You are one of the few good things from the last several months. Amongst all the death and reminders of death…”

She was looking right at him now. He was walking a line but the consequences seemed non-existent. He raised his head and looked at her. She visibly squirmed under his scrutiny and when he instinctively licked his lips she looked away.

“Carter? I’m sorry I am such bad company. You’re brainy and flawless and I’m just a broken old man right now. If I were 10 years younger maybe…”

He trailed off. Jack knew he was too drunk to think straight and he was finding himself so distracted by his mix of anger, regret, and wistful dreaming.

“I think I/you should go.”

They spoke at the same time. Locking eyes they smiled and knew they would be ok.

“I’ll see myself out sir. Make sure you eat something and don’t just drink the night away.”

“Don’t worry Carter. Things are looking much sunnier now. Thanks for coming to check on me. Sorry I’m…sorry.”

He heard the door close and leaned back on the couch. He closed his eyes, breathed out hard. Jack turned on the tv and flicked to a recording of The Simpsons on his VHS.

He would never forget what he had lost, but just maybe he had gained enough to help.


End file.
